


A Tale of a Sleeping Dragon

by Avernon



Series: The Eagle The Lion The Deer The Dragon and The Shadows [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Illness, Pre-Time Skip, Relatively Fast Romance, Side Relationships - Freeform, Twins, Violence, adopted sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avernon/pseuds/Avernon
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission to deal with bandits before moving onto the next job. Of course plans rarely go exactly as planned no matter how well made. It seems fate has other plans in mind for the Eisner Family.Story focuses on how the Eisner Family arrives at Garreg Mach and how they start off in the positions they are pressed into.





	A Tale of a Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Fire Emblem 
> 
> So I got Three Houses and I love it. I still love Fates and Awakening but I have to say this one is a lot better. I also feel like it’s a good time to join in on the writing influx going on. I mean holy crap there are already so many things up on this game. I wanted to add my little contribution to the fanbase and I can’t draw…at all so here we are.
> 
> Apologies for the summary, I really didn't know what to put there. I'll let the story speak for itself. There is a note in the end by the way.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

\---

3rd Person POV 

In a dream an individual watches a battle unfold before him. There was a great battle before them between two great armies that he had never seen before. They were killing each other in a rather zealous way on either side. Cries, screams, weapons clashing and of course flesh being rendered or bone being shattered rang through his ears. 

The biggest spectacle was in the center though. The watcher bore witness to the way a man made of gray skin and a woman of green hair fight a battle. Behind them are two armies, one draped in crimson the other draped in sapphire. Battle cries sounds, swords clash, arrows fly, and the living painting placed before them erupts into a flurry of death and bloodshed. 

They both wielded exotic looking weapons, the women wielded a slim blade with a jagged edge while the man held a two handed sword that could turn into a type of bladed whip. 

Eventually the woman gained the advantage and was able to disarm the man before she tackled him down to the ground. The man tried to resist but he was powerless to resist as she drew a dagger, poised to stab him and end his life. The look on women’s face was fierce she clearly hated the man.

“Do you remember the red Canyon?” she asked. The man barely had time to open his mouth before she drove her blade into his chest. He let out a cry of pain before she pulled her blade out and impaled him again and again. 

“Die! Die! You took everything from me!” she screamed as she stabbed the man. Blood began to pool around them both and the armies had stopped fighting to stare in shock at the scene. 

Despite the bloodshed though the watcher did not reel. He did find it disturbing but he did not react in disdain as many would, especially with the way the women picked up the man’s sword and cradled it to her face, smearing blood on her cheeks. 

“I did it mother…I did it…” she muttered and then the watcher’s vision faded and he suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. 

“…” he blinked stoically, his calm blue eyes staring silently at the ceiling. After a few moments someone leaned into his vision. 

She was a young woman that wore a dark outfit that consisted of robes and cloth with armor over her arms and legs. She had a chestplate covering her torso as well though she had a bit of cleavage showing and part of her abdomen was visible and it was clear she wore leggings instead of slacks under her greaves. The striking thing was she bore the same shade of blue eyes that he did and even the same shade of blue-green hair though hers was styled much differently and kept longer. This was Bylera, his twin sister. 

“Hey Byleth, you feeling ok?” she asked with some concern. She had seen him turning in his sleep, something that had been happening a lot for the past year or so. 

“Yes…just a dream,” Byleth said simply as he got out of bed in nothing but his undergarments. He wasn’t bothered at all by his state of dress though his sister somewhat was since she huffed and turned away. 

“You know if you did that to anyone else they would think you were flirting,” Bylera pointed out as she listened to him get dressed since there wasn’t much else to do.

“I would have to be in a room with another girl for that to happen,” Byleth responded simply and Bylera felt the urge to roll her eyes. It clearly wasn’t a joke since his voice was monotone like it always was. 

“We can go now,” Byleth said after a few moments and Bylera turned to see her brother dressed up in an outfit similar to her own though he wore slacks instead of shorts and his hands were covered with gloves. 

“Right. Father wants to talk to us before the rest of the men wake up. He probably wants to talk about the mission we just finished,” she explained and he nodded as he picked up his iron sword and attached it to his belt. He picked up hers as well and handed it to her and she smiled in thanks though he didn’t return the gesture and simply nodded to her. They both left their room and made their way to the living room of the house they were using for their lodging.

“The people of Remire were right to call us, the bandit camp was fairly close to their settlement. They must have been about to attack them when we arrived considering how many of them there were,” Bylera mentioned and Byleth grunted in acknowledgement. 

“Yes, they did seem like they were getting ready for something big. Though it seemed like they were waiting for someone instead of planning an attack on Remire,” Byleth responded stoically and Bylera hummed as she thought about it. 

“Now that you say it, I think you’re right. Their weapons weren’t poised at the village but the road. Do you think they were waiting on someone or something? It was a bit of a big group for such petty robbery,” Bylera said and Byleth turned his eyes towards her.

“That makes you wonder what or who they were waiting for then.” Byleth said simply and Bylera nodded, her brother’s logic was sound. 

“But who then? Think that we interrupted some kind of plan?” Bylera asked and Byleth shrugged.

“Who knows but I find it hard to believe it was mere coincidence.” He said right as they entered the living room. 

Inside the room was an older man wearing a brown hauberk over chainmail and black plate. He had blonde hair shaved on the sides and a type of ponytail that went down the back of his head. He also had a beard that was kept trimmed in a clean manner. His face was firm and bore some scares from battles passed. His brown eyes were hard but they showed affection as they locked on the twins. This was Jeralt, their father. 

“Ah there you are. Did you have trouble sleeping again, Byleth?” his voice was rough but gentle and he put on a small smile as he gazed at his son. Despite the obvious sign of affection though his son didn’t smile back and simply nodded. 

“Same dream again? About a battle?” he asked and Byleth nodded again. Their father closed his eyes in thought but he shrugged after a few moments. 

“Ah well, dreams are dreams. It’s probably nothing, I wouldn’t worry about it,” he resigned and Byleth simply nodded, not looking worried at all while Bylera sweat dropped a little at her brother’s actions. 

“Anyway I sort of heard what you two were talking about and it’s exactly what I want to talk to you about. You both noticed that something was different about those bandits we took out the other day right?” their father asked and they both nodded. 

“I had the same suspicions so I had our men look into it and it turns out our suspicions were correct. They were part of something bigger. They found a small group of brigands looking for the group we took out. They managed to catch one and squeeze out of him that they were supposed to ambush someone and catch them in a sort of pincer. They were there to tell the group to be ready,” he continued and the twins shared a look. 

“Who were they after? Someone from here?” Bylera asked. 

“Unfortunately we don’t know. They didn’t know who they were targeting,” Jeralt shrugged.

“Makes sense, Bandits aren’t trustworthy by nature and they’re generally cowards. Maybe their boss didn’t want to chance them deserting,” Byleth spoke calmly and their father nodded.

“That was my thought as well but we still have to deal with it. This practically screams that the group was just part of a bigger whole. Our contract is to protect this town and these people have been good to us so we’re going to make sure we get rid of all of them. The rest of our little friend’s buddies probably informed him about what happened so we’re going to get moving before they get away or worse attack the village,” he explained to the twins. 

“We also have to wait for Laura’s group to get here.” Bylera added and Jeralt nodded. 

“Exactly that’s another reason why we’re still here. No harm will be done if we go out to slay a few more bandits in the forest though.” The twins both nodded in acceptance. 

“When do we go? Shall I prepare the men?” Byleth asked, ever ready to get to business. Jeralt frowned a bit and Bylera gave him a knowing look and he hummed in thought for a moment before he nodded.

“Actually I want you and your sister to run into town and pick up some things. I’ll handle getting the men ready this time,” he said. Byleth tilted his head at that but he didn’t disagree. 

“If that’s what you want,” he responded. Jeralt pulled out a short list and Bylera snatched it up quickly.

“Yeah come on bro!” Bylera wrapped her arm around one of Byleth’s and dragged him off much to their father’s amusement. Though Byleth didn’t exactly react much to his sister’s “kidnapping” aside from just rolling with it. 

“Kids…” Jeralt sighed as he patted his chest, looking for something. When he felt it he smiled slightly before he set off. 

\---

Twins POV 

Byleth and Bylera ran or in reality Bylera pulled her brother along through Remire. It was early morning but the stalls were already opening up since people had to get early starts so they could be finished by the late afternoon. It was also the best time to get some shopping done since most of the village was still asleep or preparing things themselves. 

Remire was a small village in the Adrestian Empire but it was relatively close to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The natural border, the Oghma Mountains could be seen nearby as well though it was a bit hard to see it with the light still scarce. Nonetheless it was in a rather nice place all things considered, it was a bit of a wonder why it wasn’t larger but the people probably preferred that. 

The twins were very familiar with the village since it was one of the places they frequented whenever they came by the Empire. The people there were familiar with them as well, a bunch of the chop owners waved at them and Bylera waved back while Byleth was a little half hearted with his at least appearance wise. 

“Hello Bylera! Hello Byleth!” one of the shopkeepers greeted and they came to a stop and Bylera released her brother. 

“Hi Mrs. Rosetta,” the female twin greeted. Mrs. Rosetta was a blonde middle-aged woman who ran a simple stall that sold food that her husband and sons produced. 

“Hello,” Byleth said next though he spoke in a cold tone as usual.

“Byleth! At least try to be polite,” Bylera chided as she elbowed her twin though he didn’t really react to it. 

“Oh don’t worry, I know how he is by now,” the shop owner waved off. 

“So what are you two here for? I thought you both finished your mission already?” she continued. 

“Yeah! We took the bandits hiding the forest out but we have another little mission to attend to. You could say it’s the second part of our mission,” Bylera explained. 

“My well you two must be here for supplies aren’t you?” Mrs. Rosetta asked and Bylera nodded and Byleth coughed slightly. 

“What does Father want us to buy anyway? You didn’t even look at it yet did you?” Byleth asked and Bylera flushed slightly before she pulled out the list to look it over. Her brother leaned over her shoulder to see as well. 

“Lets see ah yes, well most of the stuff here is food so we came to the right stall!” Bylera announced and Rosetta chuckled at her energy while Byleth just leaned back as he watched Byleth pick out the things they need and pay for them. She gave her a gold coin as payment, which was more than the food was worth really but Byleth wasn’t going to stop her. 

“What else do you need by the way dear?” Rosetta asked as she put away the coin Bylera gave her. 

“Well this is most of it. We just have to go pick some weapons up from the Blacksmith and that’s it,” Bylera explained as she picked up the bag of food they just bought.  
“Oh! Well you might run into the nobles if that’s where you’re going,” Rosetta explained and that made the twins both pause. 

“Nobles?” Byleth asked. 

“Yes, three of them, dressed very nicely. Two handsome boys and one rather pretty girl. They came by a little bit before you two actually. They bought some of my food and even gave me some gold for it and were quite polite too. I think you two would like them. Then they asked me where the Blacksmith was and I told them where. They might still be there,” Rosetta explained as she pointed towards the blacksmith’s building, it was easy to spot since there was smoke coming out of it from the furnace. 

“Were they here for any reason? Did they say?” Bylera asked but Rosetta shook her head. 

“No, but I think they’re just walking through since they weren’t carrying that much with them. I think they just arrived at the village actually,” she explained as she shrugged her shoulders. The twins took that information in with interest. 

“Should we go see them, Byleth? Maybe we could ask them if they have some kind of job for us?” Bylera asked as she turned to her brother who shrugged uncaringly. Though he did mull it over in his mind like Bylera. 

It wasn’t a bad idea; nobles always paid the best, even more than a whole village usually as sad as it was to admit. Though the jobs they offered weren’t exactly always “clean” so to say. Jeralt did his best to steer them away from those jobs and even then they tended to avoid the nobles. He said that he wanted them to “stay out of politics otherwise they’ll never leave”. Still the chance for a job wasn’t something they could just pass up. 

“We’re going that way anyway. It wouldn’t hurt,” Byleth said, showing some actual thoughtfulness. 

“Sounds like a plan then,” Bylera nodded, happy that her twin was on board though she had little doubt that he would refuse in the first place. 

“Well you two better get going then. Don’t want to spend too much time talking to me,” Rosetta reminded them. 

“Of course, thank you, Rosetta!” Bylera bowed before she grabbed her brother’s hand and pulled him along with her. 

“I hope you two hit it off with them!” Rosetta called as they went. 

The twins began their trek to the blacksmith and Byleth pulled his arm free to walk beside his twin. It wouldn’t take too long to reach their destination since the village was small. They settled into a silence as they walked though and Bylera peered at him a few times until he sighed. 

“Yes?” he asked and she tilted her head. 

“You think these three are the ones those bandits were after?” she asked and Byleth looked at her. 

“When did you come to that idea?” he asked and Bylera shrugged. 

“Well they’re just passing through and we just found out those bandits were waiting for something. Maybe these nobles are it?” she asked. It actually clicked in her head just a few moments ago. 

“Hm…” Byleth didn’t say anything and kept walking. 

“Byleth?” Bylera knew that he would have thought of that too.

“Lets not jump to conclusions. Lets see what happens,” he offered and Bylera nodded, she could accept that. Best not to make any hasty moves. 

“No need to get people worried if we don’t know for sure,” Byleth spoke for both of them and Bylera nodded. The rest of their short walk was spent in silence. Byleth was silent by nature and Bylera wasn’t in the mood to throw rocks at the wall anymore. 

When they got close to the street with the Blacksmith they could hear the sound of metal hammering metal and the furnace. The shop itself wasn’t so much a building as a sort of stone patio set outside of the blacksmith’s house. When the twins rounded the corner they spotted their quarries. The blacksmith, Mr. Whitemane, a older man with greying hair and a gruff beard was speaking with three people that were obviously the nobles from the way they dressed.

The three nobles were exactly as Rosetta described, two boys and one girl. They were all dressed in black uniforms though their shrouds were different. 

One of them, the one speaking with the blacksmith directly was one of the boys. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The shroud he wore was a brilliant blue and he held a steel spear in his hand. He seemed to hold himself with a regal air about him though not an overbearing one. He seemed to be arguing with Mr. Whitemane about something but the twins couldn’t tell what since they were still too far away to hear them especially with Whitemane hammering something on his anvil. 

The other boy was leaning against one of the tables. He had short dark brown hair was somewhat spikey in the front and green eyes. Unlike the other two he was a bit tan and he was a bit laid back with how he held himself. The front of his jacket was open, showing off the yellow shirt underneath and the shroud he wore was a type of yellow almost gold. He was fiddling with a bow and the twins noted that his quiver was a bit empty. Perhaps that was why they were at the blacksmith? 

The final member, the girl was the shortest of the three but not overly so. She had long white hair that went all the way down her back. She had iliac or purple colored eyes and she was a lot paler than her two companions, even the blonde. She wore a red shroud over her shoulder and she had red tights on instead of slacks. Her weapon was a steel axe that was resting against her leg but her hand was firmly settled on it, ready to draw it if need be. Like the blonde she stood with a proud air though unlike him hers was a bit more dominant like she was practically exuding authority almost. 

“That must be them,” Byleth spoke and Bylera nodded. 

“What do you think they’re talking to Whitemane about?” she asked and Byleth shrugged but by that point they were close enough to hear. 

“I told you already. I can’t sell my arrows to you, the batch is for someone who already ordered them,” Whitemane spoke with a resigned voice as he hammered a piece of metal on his anvil. 

“And I’m saying that we’re offering you more money to pay for the trouble,” the blonde responded exasperated. 

“Yeah the coin we’re offering is at least three times what that is worth,” the brown haired boy threw in as he pointed to a stack of arrows sitting on one of the tables filled with weapons. 

“And I told you that I don’t want to. I promised that I would give these to them and they already paid me half of the money in advance. Its not just about money but business,” Whitemane countered, the older man seemed weary. It made Bylera wonder how long they had been at this. She decided to help him out.

“Mr. Whitemane!” she shouted as she waved to him. Whitemane and the nobles all turned to them in surprise. The blacksmith looked relieved to see them while the nobles gazed at them with varying degrees of interest or wonder in the yellow caped ones case.

“Bylera! Byleth!” Whitemane greeted. 

“These are the two who paid for the arrows,” he continued as he turned to the nobles. 

“I see,” the blonde acknowledged.

“Hello there!” Bylera greeted warmly as she came to stand in front of the nobles. Thankfully they didn’t react like many nobles would and they actually seemed taken in by her greeting. 

“Greetings, I am Dimitri,” the blonde introduced himself and even offered his hand. Bylera shook his hand but Byleth just stood back slightly, watching silently. Dimitri’s eyes turned to the male twin but when he didn’t approach he backed up slightly. 

“Hello there, young lady my name is Claude,” the brown haired boy greeted warmly as he bounced off of his seat. Bylera felt a little odd being called young lady but she accepted his hand with gusto. 

“Good to meet you,” she said warmly and Claude flashed her a big smile and she felt her cheeks grow a little warm. He turned his gaze towards Byleth like Dimitri did and nodded to him and Byleth nodded his head back in greeting but he did not approach again. He wasn’t much for small talk. 

“So is he your brother or your bodyguard?” Claude asked and Bylera chuckled slightly. 

“Mm…depends on the situation really,” Claude laughed a little at that response and Dimitri seemed amused as well. After that Claude looked like a thought struck him and he laughed again. 

“Well then, I suppose I should let our missy introduce herself too,” Claude then did an over dramatic bow as he stepped back, allowing the white haired girl to come forth. She looked a little annoyed by his theatrics but she didn’t say anything and approached Bylera. 

“Hello, Bylera correct?” she asked simply and Bylera nodded. The girl then smiled and held her hand out.

“I’m Edelgard,” she greeted and Bylera shook her hand like the other two. Then surprisingly Edelgard stepped around her and walked up to Byleth and held her hand out to him completely unaffected by his silent gaze. 

“That must mean you’re Byleth? It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she greeted with the same smile she greeted Bylera with. Byleth looked down at her hand for a moment before he raised his hand and shook it. 

“It is and it’s nice to meet you as well,” he greeted in his usual stoic tone. He was a little surprised that she approached him, most people wouldn’t even though he never tried to be threatening. Likewise Bylera was surprised by Edelgard’s nerve as well. 

“Ho ho! So he does speak,” Claude threw in and Byleth turned his gaze to him. 

“Of course. People just don’t speak to me generally,” he spoke calmly and Claude seemed to brighten up. 

“People are often scared of what they don’t understand,” Edelgard said and Byleth returned his gaze back to her for a moment before he turned to Whitemane.

“What is the trouble you’re all having?” he asked. 

“Well you probably heard but they want to buy the arrows you ordered. I tried to tell them I promised them to you but they kept trying to haggle me, not that I don’t appreciate the offer,” Whitemane explained. 

“Now that you’re here perhaps we can reach an agreement then?” Edelgard asked and Byleth blinked as he realized she was talking to him instead of Bylera still. 

“I assume you’re the leader then?” he asked and Dimitri and Claude both gagged, the latter more noticeably. Edelgard herself seemed to brighten up at that remark. 

“Goddess no,” Dimitri threw out.

“Oh she wishes but no. We’re just three kids traveling together,” Claude said next as he shook his head. 

“Heh as fun as it would be they are telling the truth,” Edelgard sighed and Bylera laughed gently. It was interesting seeing her brother socialize with someone other than her or their father. 

“I see…well we did order the arrows,” Byleth explained. Speaking of which, Bylera pulled out a moneybag and threw it to Whitemane who started counting it rather happily. 

“Yes well perhaps you can spare a few for my friend. He is short a few,” Edelgard asked and Byleth tilted his head at her. 

“Yeah you guys don’t even have bows. Why do you need so many?” Claude asked. 

“They’re not for us. They’re for our group. We’re mercenaries and we’re just picking up these arrows for our men who need them,” Bylera answered and that made Claude nod in understanding. 

“I see, I suppose that would make sense then,” Edelgard acknowledged.

“Yeah, sorry,” Bylera offered but Edelgard waved it off. 

“Its fine. You have to take care of the group after all. You must be quite the bunch if you two command a mercenary company?” Edelgard probed. 

“Well we don’t lead them exactly. Our father is the one who leads them,” Bylera explained and Edelgard nodded.

“But you both still contribute to leading though don’t you?” Dimitri asked and Bylera shrugged but nodded. 

“I suppose. We don’t do too much unless a battle comes up,” that was true, their father usually did everything else outside of battles for some reason. When they were younger it made sense that their father would do something like that but now well it was a bit odd that they still did that. Byleth never said anything about it though that was hardly unexpected as far as Bylera was concerned, he always just did what he was told or given without much care. 

“Well then I think there’s only one thing we can ask then if we can’t buy the arrows,” Claude spoke but before he could say it, Edelgard beat him to it. 

“I don’t suppose we could hire you then?” she asked, turning to Byleth again and Claude sputtered while Dimitri covered his mouth to hide his amusement. 

“I was about to just ask them…that’s not like you Edelgard usually you don’t trust anyone,” Claude sighed as he sratched the back of his head. Edelgard gave him a small glare but she shook her head. 

“It doesn’t have to do with trust. We need supplies to get back to the monastery and it would be best if we went with a larger group in case bandits show up again. Besides a swordsman is a swordsman no matter what background they come from,” Edelgard explained and the twins shared a look as they watched the three converse. The thing they latched onto though was the part where she said “again”. 

“I have to concur with Edelgard. We were lucky to avoid the bandits the first time, if they didn’t break off their pursuit we might have been in trouble,” Dimitri spoke his piece and Claude chuckled before he shrugged.

“Man its odd when all three of us agree on something,” he commented and the other two seemed a little surprised as well from the way they looked at each other. Then they shared a small laugh. 

“Yes I suppose it does,” Edelgard agreed. 

“Lets see if we can make that a habit,” Dimitri added and Claude shrugged. 

“I doubt it. Anyway so what do you guys say?” Claude asked as he turned back to the twins. The blue and yellow clad boys seemed to look to Bylera for an answer but Edelgard looked to Byleth for some reason. It actually made Byleth a little uncomfortable for some reason. 

“…” Byleth turned his gaze to his twin who shrugged. 

“Well we’re about to set off on a mission pretty soon. Do you guys need to go somewhere nearby?” she asked. She did want to see if they had a mission for them but she did not have an escort one in mind. 

“We’re trying to get to Garreg Mach Monastery,” Edelgard explained and the twins were a little confused about that. They weren’t exactly familiar with where that was. 

“It’s not that far from here and we’ll pay you handsomely for your services of course,” Dimitri added and the twins took that into account. It sounded like a good deal and if their hunch was correct then their other job would solve itself if they just stuck around these three. Still it wasn’t their call to make though. 

“It’s not our call to make,” Bylera said and the three seemed to deflate. 

“We could bring it up with our father though,” Byleth said next and that made their energy return and Bylera was a little surprised that he beat her to that. 

“We would greatly appreciate it,” Edelgard thanked and Byleth nodded. Bylera watched that closely and she felt a smile tugging on her lips but she didn’t voice anything. 

“Right then, so we’re good with the payment right, Mr. Whitemane?” Bylera asked as she turned back to the blacksmith. 

“Oh yes, of course. They’re all yours and thank you for solving my other problem,” Whitemane bowed and Byleth silently went over to the table with the bundles of arrows. 

“Those are a lot of arrows, do you require-” Dimitri’s offer of help was unfinished as Byleth picked up the arrows all on his own like he was lifting a pillow. Arrows weren’t particularly heavy but there were a lot of them. Bylera smiled slightly at the dumbfounded look on the three nobles’ faces. 

“Don’t worry he’s fine,” Bylera waved off. She waved to Whitemane before she and her brother left with the nobles on their tails. 

“So what are you guys called anyway? We never caught the name of your group,” Claude asked as he took to walking beside Bylera. 

“We’re called the Ashen Mercenaries,” Bylera answered. They weren’t always called that but the name stuck after a particular mission in Faerghus. 

“Really?” Claude seemed surprised. Dimitri and Edelgard were drawn to the name as well. It was a little surprising that the name resonated with all of them, Bylera thought that their name was more known to the common people than the nobility. Though that was perhaps why they knew about it? Edelgard seemed like she was going to say something about it but Byleth stopped suddenly, his eyes darting out in the distance. 

“Brother?” Bylera asked tentatively. The nobles were a little tense as well.

“Father is coming,” Byleth said simply and Bylera blinked before she turned her gaze out and squinted slightly and sure enough she could see her father and some of their band of mercenaries running their way. 

“What’s going on?” Dimitri asked. 

“Nothing good I imagine,” Bylera said more to herself than the blonde. The twins shared a look as their father approached, he had a look on his face that just screamed trouble and he wasn’t often troubled. 

“Kids! We got bandits! They’re coming and there’s quite a few of them!” Jeralt shouted to them when they were in range. 

“What?! Is it the group we’re looking for?” Bylera asked. She knew that the job might sort itself out quickly but this is not what she wanted. They were still in the village! 

“Must be, I don’t see why they would bother coming here otherwise. Most of our guys are still getting ready but we got to get ready now, we can’t leave the village unprotected,” Jeralt explained quickly. 

“Please allow us to assist you!” Dimitri spoke quickly and the twins blinked a bit in surprise as the blonde stepped forward. Edelgard and Claude moved forward as well, neither of them looked willing to disagree with him. 

“I’m sorry, who are you three? Wait…those uniforms…” Jeralt stared at them in wonder for a moment before Edelgard cut him off.

“Don’t worry about that now. Those bandits are probably after us, we thought they gave up but obviously not,” the white haired girl explained as she moved some of her hair back that moved out of place. 

“Much as I would prefer to run I don’t feel like leaving a village and its charming defenders to our problems,” Claude said as he flashed a small smile towards the twins. 

Jeralt stared at them for a moment before he nodded. The twins wondered what he was going to say. 

“Very well. Kids, you take them under your charge. I’ll get the rest of the men ready and ride out when they’re ready,” the paladin commanded and the twins quickly pushed the things they were carrying into the hands of the mercenaries with Jeralt. Byleth saw fit to take some of the arrows and hand them over to Claude though, who took them gratefully. If he was going to fight then he needed them after all. 

“Yeah, no pressure…” Bylera took a lance from one of the men; it was her preferred weapon after all. “We’ll hold it though don’t worry,” 

“Come with us,” Byleth said stoically. He didn’t wait for them to respond and took off. Bylera spared them a small smile before she took off after her brother. She heard them sort of stumble after them and she would have laughed if the situation wasn’t bad. 

\---

The group ran out of the village quickly and came to a stop right outside. The light was a bit more present but it was still dark enough to have a hard time seeing past the trees. It wasn’t hard to hear the bandits though and the twins could see more than a few torches getting closer. 

“You three can use those weapons right?” Byleth asked as he turned to the three nobles. 

“Well enough,” Dimitri answered for all of them. 

“Yeah I think I should mention that while I’m a decent shot I’m not exactly great at the whole fighting up close like these two,” Claude added as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver. 

“Understood,” Byleth said as he turned back to the encroaching enemy. His eyes narrowed as his vision shifted to a sort of purple haze. 

“What do you see, brother?” Bylera asked, ignoring the questioning looks of their new companions. Explanations could come later; right now they had to prepare for battle. 

Byleth blinked as his vision took in what was before him. He could see the red outlines of people approaching them. He didn’t notice anyone with magic thankfully but there was quite a few of them approaching. It would be a bit much if they engaged them in the open field but they didn’t have much choice. They couldn’t take the fight into the village. 

“I see at least ten bandits coming, probably the advance force. There might be more coming,” Byleth explained as his vision returned to normal. 

“How do you know that?” Edelgard asked and he turned to her silently but he did not respond. 

“Don’t worry about it. Right now we need to get ready,” Bylera intervened, she did not want to explain it for many reasons but the important one was that they were about to go into battle. 

“Of course,” Edelgard gave Byleth a look that said that she wanted to ask further and the other two looked curious as well but thankfully they didn’t push the issue. 

“Thank you Lera…” Byleth spoke softly so only his sister heard him. She nodded silently before she turned her attention to the encroaching threat. She could see the silhouettes of the bandits coming in now. 

“Shall we go with what we usually do?” she asked and he nodded. 

“That would probably be for the best…” he answered. 

“So who do you want then?” she asked as they both turned to the three nobles who were still looking to them patiently. It must have been odd seeing the twins act together not that they really cared regardless. They both took note that Dimitri was tending to shift his focus to Bylera while Edelgard was looking more towards Byleth. Claude just seemed laid back like he didn’t mind which one of them told him what to do.

“I’ll take Edelgard. You can take the other two,” he spoke and his twin nodded. Best to work with the people that don’t think there’s something wrong with them.

“You hear that?” Bylera asked the nobles and they all nodded. 

“I look forward to seeing your ability,” Edelgard said as she moved towards Byleth’s side. 

“It will be an honor to serve with heroes of the great battle of flames,” Dimitri spoke reverently as he moved to Bylera’s side. Bylera winced a little and Byleth winced more internally and turned his gaze away.

“Well as long as you get us out of this I don’t mind who you are,” Claude sighed as he rested his bow on his shoulder. 

“Call it Byleth,” Bylera spoke as their enemy was now revealed from the forest. There were at least ten of them like Byleth said and the twins did notice the nobles look at the one who told them the numbers in question again. Hopefully they would be able to avoid an interrogation later. 

“Edelgard and I will go up the center. Bylera, you and Dimitri go for the flanks. Claude try and stay back to support us.” Byleth explained and they all nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Oi! You there!” the twins turned their attention towards their enemies who were gathered up now. The one who spoke was the leader no doubt, he was a good deal larger than the people behind him and he stuck out like a sore thumb among them as well. 

“You two brats with the blue hair! You can go if you leave those three other brats to us!” he shouted. 

“I somehow doubt he would uphold that deal…” Claude muttered. The bandit leader apparently heard him since he started spouting off threats though they didn’t really pay attention to them.

“Not like it matters either way, we’re contracted to defend this place and we like it here too,” Bylera spoke, ignoring the loud threats.

“He’s certainly a loud one,” Byleth commented as he drew his sword. He didn’t pay much mind to the words he was shouting, bandits did love to say threats and this one was no different apparently. 

“Yeah, it actually makes it more embarrassing how he was able to catch us by surprise,” Claude mentioned with a nervous laugh. 

“Indeed, I suppose we really need to work on our observation skills,” Dimitri added. 

“Certainly something we should strive for. But first we should deal with this one,” Edelgard mentioned as she lifted her axe up. “He is starting to become rather annoying.” 

“Agreed. So would you like the honors, brother or should I?” Bylera asked as she turned to her twin. 

“How about we start together this time?” he asked and Bylera smiled. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” 

Both twins raised their free hands up at the bandit leader and their hands lit up with flames. Then two fireballs were suddenly launched at the bandits. To their credit the bandits did try to scatter. The leader actually managed to duck under the spells though the man behind him ended up taking it since he didn’t see the attack coming until it was in his face. His life ended in ashes. 

“You little brats!” the bandit leader pointed at them with his axe as he drew a sword into his free hand. He screamed “Kill them!” and his men scrambled forward in a rush.

“…” Byleth began walking forward and Edelgard followed him while Bylera and Dimitri took up spots on their flanks. Bylera motioned for Claude to stay put and he saluted her with a bright smile. 

“Die!!” the first bandit ran right for Byleth and made a wild swing with his axe but Byleth simply sidestepped the blow and the bandit nearly flew into the ground since he put all his weight into the attack. Byleth simply sank his blade into his back and forcefully pulled his now bloodied blade out and didn’t spare a single glance at the now dead man. 

Edelgard ran ahead to meet the next bandit. Instead of dodging his attack though she met him head on and much to Byleth’s slight surprise she overpowered him rather easily. Her blow met, matched and overpowered the bandit’s own, sending his axe flying out of his hands. Then she twirled her axe around and lodged it into the mans collar with a loud snap. 

“She’s stronger than she looks,” Byleth noted as he batted away a bandit’s strike with his sword without looking at him.

Bylera was having a similar time in the battle as well. Some of the bandits broke towards her, probably thinking she would be easier to deal with than the two in the front. Of course the moment they were skewered by Bylera’s lance disproved that idea. 

“Hiya!” she twirled her lance around and deflected one of the bandits before she stuck the tip right into his throat then she kicked him down. She spared a glance towards Dimitri to see him handling himself quite well against the enemies as well. His movements were smooth and he knew just where to strike the enemy though she noticed that he was a enjoying himself a little more than most would.  
Claude was doing well in his role too. Bylera had seen more than a few of his arrows find their mark or dissuade any of the bandits from attacking their sides. It was nice to know his attitude wasn’t a front. 

“This isn’t too bad…” Bylera noted as she surveyed the battle. 

None of the enemies got past her and Dimitri and the ones who went after Byleth and Edelgard were cut down even faster than what Dimitri and Bylera were dishing out. If the bandits stayed back then Claude would launch an arrow at the easy bunched up targets. More bandits were coming out of the forest but they were being ground down slowly as they were far from a coherent force. 

Sure against the village they would be dangerous but against a coherent and trained force they were like pebbles upon a rock wall. Of course the blue haired mercenary had to check herself before she got too confident, it wasn’t over until it was over as her father taught her. 

“You!!! With the blank stare! You’re mine!” speak of the devil…

The leader of the bandits had decided to come forward finally; apparently it finally hit him that his men weren’t getting anywhere. He went right for Edelgard and Byleth. 

“Rah!!!” Byleth narrowed his eyes slightly as the bandit leader charged right for him and Edelgard with a few of his men hot on his tail. He wasn’t worried at all though, countless men had charged at him in a rage and this one would meet the same fate. 

The mercenary charged to meet him, sword raised. He trusted Edelgard to deal with his men as the leader probably expected his own to go after her anyway.

“Die!” Byleth stopped short so the sword slash was out of range and then he deflected his axe before he could bring it down and then in one clean move he brought his sword up in a slash across the man’s chest, creating a gash across his abdomen. Then he spun with the momentum and delivered a hard kick to his face, sending him onto his back. He let out a breath when the man didn’t get back up. 

“Tch!” he relaxed his stance and turned to see Edelgard sink her axe deep into the bandit she was dealing with. Her violet eyes met his and she let a small smile grace her face as she gave him a small nod. He returned it but right afterwards something happened. 

\---

Byleth’s POV 

“You bastards!” Byleth turned to see the bandit leader on his feet and charging towards them, specifically Edelgard. Her axe was still lodged in the bandit she just killed so she abandoned it in favor of a dagger that she drew from her back. 

Byleth reacted on instinct and immediately threw himself in front of Edelgard to shield her from the strike. There was no time to raise his sword so he used his body instead. He stared at her wide violet eyes full of horror now. 

“Byleth!!!” he heard his sister cry out. He shut his eyes and braced only for nothing to come. 

“You imbecile!” his eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself in a dark…room? Area? Edelgard and the others were gone and he didn’t have his sword anymore either. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” he blinked and looked up to see some sort of throne and on it was a small looking girl. She was wearing some kind of dress made of blue and red fabric with gold jewelry adorning her. She had long green hair that hung down her back and parts of it were done in two rather long tails, her hair seemed to be held in place by some sort of golden headpiece or crown. She had fair skin and green eyes to go with her hair and she had a rather exasperated look on her face. 

“What is this?” he asked. 

“Well I just saved you,” she retorted, exasperated and he was wondering how exactly. 

“Honestly its like you were trying to get killed.” She sighed before she stood up with a firmer look. “I suppose I have to guide you if you can’t be bothered to look after yourself.” 

“I was just doing my duty,” Byleth said, more than a little annoyed that what looked like a little girl was berating him. 

“Indeed well your duty nearly got both of us killed,” she responded and Byleth crossed his arms at her. Then she lost her harshness and her expression softened.

“Well enough about that. You can call me Sothis though I am also called “The Beginning” though I don’t know who called me that,” she looked thoughtful for a few moments and he tilted his head at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t really know my name until recently. I don’t know why though,” she explained and Byleth was wondering if he was having some kind of hallucination before he moved onto the next life. 

“Oh don’t worry you’re still alive. After all it wouldn’t do for me to let you die, because if you die I die,” she explained and his eyes widened slightly and she laughed gently. 

“No I can’t read your mind but it was obvious you were thinking about if I was a hallucination or not,” she explained and he sighed in relief in his head. It wouldn’t do for someone to be reading his thoughts. 

“You are probably wondering how I saved you as well? Well I simply stopped the flow of time. You’re welcome by the way,” she explained casually like she was taking out the trash. He stared at her and she huffed in annoyance. 

“No gratitude? Hmph! So rude!” she snarked and he sighed in annoyance. It was almost like dealing with Bylera when he told her to hurry up when she bathed.

“I thank you for saving me even if I don’t quite understand how,” he said though his voice was cold as always. Thankfully she seemed placated by it nonetheless.

“Thank you, now then I suppose the only thing left to do is figure out how to get out of this. I cannot hold time like this forever and if I let it flow again you will die as that axe bites into your back.” Sothis spoke in wonder and Byleth frowned. 

“Can you rewind time?” he asked and Sothis snapped her fingers. 

“Of course! I can do this!” she held her hand out and a yellow spell casting circle appeared in front of her and Byleth blinked as he actually recognized some of the words that ran across it. He managed to make out some words like “sands of time” and “divine pulse” but that was it. 

“I can only rewind time a small bit right now but I imagine you’ll be able to react accordingly since you know what’s coming now,” she smiled at him and she spun the circle. 

“Go now bearer of the flame…seek the answers you desire and carve the future you desire…” before Byleth could ask what that meant he suddenly found himself back in reality and it was...odd. 

He saw the look of shock and horror in Edelgard’s violet eyes and the look of utter dread and hysteria on Bylera’s face. He could see Dimitri’s wide eyes and Claude actually dropped an arrow as he stared at him. But it was all…going backwards? 

Yes he found himself drifting back to where he was standing and when Edelgard had to draw her dagger. Then it settled back on when she nodded to him and he nodded back. Then as suddenly as it came everything went back to normal like he didn’t just throw himself in front of the white haired girl. 

This time though he knew what to do…he ran in front of Edelgard much to her surprise right as the Bandit leader jumped back onto his feet and charged at them. This time though Byleth was right in his way. 

“Out of my way!” the bandit swung his axe down but Byleth stuck his sword just under the blade of his weapon, knocking it out of his grip. The bandit then brought his sword up but Byleth expected that. In a quick flourish he brought his blade down and slammed the bandit’s down but his sword slid against his enemy’s roughly before he spun and delivered a quick downwards strike that the bandit had to defend against. When his sword connected though, the bandit’s sword shattered on impact 

“What?!” the bandit stared at Byleth in horror. Then Byleth delivered another hard kick to his face, sending him reeling back once again. 

“Er…why you…” the bandit clambered onto his feet, which was impressive considering the bleeding gash on his chest. 

“Boss! There are knights coming! We have to go!” one of the bandits shouted and Byleth frowned. Knights? His company of mercenaries weren’t knights. 

“Grr…fine…” the bandit leveled a deep glare at Byleth and Edelgard before he and the rest of his men ran off. Byleth almost ran after them but he knew running off by himself was an extremely bad idea and his father and his men weren’t out yet. 

“Byleth?” a soft hand touched his arm and he turned towards Edelgard. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, his tone a bit softer than usual. She seemed surprised by the question since she stiffened a little.

“Of course, thank you,” Edelgard nodded and he noticed her cheeks darken slightly but whether it was from the fight or embarrassment he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Hey guys!” they both turned to see Bylera, Dimitri and Claude approaching them. 

“It looks like we’re in the clear, they all ran off,” Bylera said as she leaned against her lance. 

“Nice moves! I could see that from all the way back there!” Claude boasted and Byleth nodded slightly in thanks as he put his sword away with a small flourish. The three nobles watched that and then Dimitri spoke “Who taught you how to fight?” 

“Kids!” Byleth raised his head and saw his father riding towards him with their company at his back. When he rode up to them he came to a harsh stop and he looked around in surprise. 

“Huh? Did you guys…” he looked at them in question before he tensed and raised his silver lance up. Byleth quickly turned his gaze towards the forest again but before he could peer into the darkness he saw a bunch of men in white armor storm out with gleaming silver weapons held high. The one seeming to be in charge, a tall man with white plate mail went up front with his axe ready to charge. 

“Where are you bandits! We’ll make you pay for terrorizing our students-wait…are they gone?” he blinked in surprise as he looked around and Byleth turned towards Edelgard and she nodded.

“Don’t worry they’re on our side,” she sighed in relief and her companions did the same. 

“The Knights of Serios…great…it had to be him too…” Jeralt groaned and Byleth was about to question him before the knight in charge stormed forward. 

“Don’t let the bandits get away!” he shouted before he turned his attention to them. He was a relatively young man with swept back brown hair and a trimmed goatee of sorts. 

“Its good to see you well students. When I realized you were gone I came as fast as I could!” he had a loud voice and it made Byleth wince a little. Bylera and his father were in a similar boat, specifically the latter. The nobles didn’t seem particularly pleased by his voice either. 

“I can only assume it was thanks to these pe-wait…Captain Jeralt is that you?!” he shouted and the paladin groaned in slight annoyance. Byleth and Bylera shared a glance as they watched the interaction. The nobles and even the other knights were apparently shocked by their father’s name. Why? They weren’t sure. Wait…he said captain. 

“Hello Alois its good to see you still alive, old friend,” Jeralt greeted gruffly though Byleth saw a genuine smile on his face.

“You haven’t changed at all! You look practically the same!” Alois shouted and Byleth winced. He could see why that would get old fast. 

“Yes well now that you’re here I trust we can leave these kids with you? Goodbye old friend,” Jeralt motioned for the twins to follow and they did though Byleth saw the distressed look on Edelgard’s face. 

“Right we-wait a minute! No! I must insist that you come with us back to the monastery!” Alois suddenly ran in front of them and Jeralt sighed. 

“Garreg Mach…right…” Jeralt groaned before he seemed to have some kind of conversation with himself before he nodded. 

“Well I suppose it was inevitable that I would return there,” he sighed. 

“Um…are you ok? You aren’t going to run off again are you, Captain?” Alois asked, distressed. 

“No, running from the Knights of Serios is a bad idea. And stop calling me Captain I’m not in the Knights of Serios anymore,” he sighed but he didn’t really have hostility from what Byleth could tell. 

“What about Laura?” Byleth interjected and Jeralt sighed. 

“I didn’t forget about her. She should be close by now. I’ll just send someone to tell her group to meet us at the Monastery as soon as she can.” Byleth wondered if that was ok but he didn’t voice it since their paths were set apparently. 

“And who are these two? Your kids?” Alois turned to Byleth and Bylera. 

“That’s us. Don’t let our looks confuse you, we get them from our mother,” Bylera greeted and Jeralt chuckled slightly. 

“I see, well your brother seems to hold the same mannerisms as your father!” Alois exclaimed and Byleth felt like his head was going to split if he kept shouting like that. 

“I suppose though he’s a lot quieter and less grouchy,” Bylera critiqued as she looked Byleth over and he rolled his eyes much to her amusement. 

“Grouchy am I?” Jeralt suddenly wrapped one of his arms around Bylera and rubbed her head gently, making her giggle as they went off towards their mercenary company. Alois followed after them rather readily, starting to talk about something that Byleth didn’t care to listen to. He watched them go silently, not even smiling at the scene. 

“You have a cool father,” Claude spoke up finally and Byleth turned to the golden boy stoically. Apparently the nobles decided to stay with him. 

“Your skill is obvious but your father…he is Jeralt Eisner the Blade Breaker,” Edelgard spoke reverently as she seemed to look at him in a newer light. 

“After seeing you break that bandit’s sword it only makes sense. Your father was known for things like that among other things,” Dimitri added as he gazed after the man. 

“Yes, he used to be the Captain of the Knights of Serios, hailed as the strongest knight to ever live. Did I get that all right?” Edelgard asked as she flipped her hair back gently. 

“I did not know he was part of the Knights of Serios,” Byleth said simply and the three looked at him like he was crazy. Wouldn’t be the first time someone did that. 

“What?! But the Knights of Serios are legends! Your father never mentioned it?” Claude shook his head at the thought. Byleth just shrugged though. 

“He never mentioned either of them. I did know his title but not how he came to be known as that,” Edelgard crossed her arms at that. 

“Interesting. I wonder what the story is for that reasoning is,” Byleth just shrugged again. “You would have to ask him. He never told me or my sister,” 

“I see…well I assume he was the one who taught you that move then?” Edelgard asked and Byleth nodded. His father taught him how to fight, lead and fish; he event aught him to plant for some reason. Byleth and his sister took to the lessons rather well. 

“Oh yeah if you haven’t guessed it, the three of us are student from the officers academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were out doing some training when those bandits attacked us. I got the worst of it,” Claude explained and Dimitri and Edelgard both glared at him in response. 

“Because you ran off,” the white haired girl deadpanned. Claude just laughed and nodded. “True enough, I was the one who made a tactical retreat. These two tagged along and ruined it though and every single one of those guys came after us,” he threw his hands up in slight exasperation while Dimitri scoffed. 

“Oh so that’s what you were doing? I thought you were trying to use yourself as a decoy, I suppose I thought too highly of you,” Claude just laughed it off while Edelgard shook her head.

“Honestly if you can’t tell something so simply you’re going to be a poor ruler, Dimitri,” she threw out and Byleth suddenly felt like he was in the middle of some kind of ego match. 

“Oh? Well you will be a poor ruler if you cannot stop seeing conspiracies everywhere you look or fail to trust those who you rely on,” Dimitri retorted with a bit of fire. 

“Oh boy here we go again, their royal highnesses having a measuring contest again. If you ask me being completely predictable is a bad way to wield power. Your words are dripping with naiveté.” Claude spoke in a light tone but his words were biting. Edelgard seemed to take offense to that from the way her eyes narrowed.

“Me? Naïve? Does your mouth run before you think or are you completely incapable of being quiet?” she threw back. Claude to his credit laughed it off again though it sounded forced. 

“Ahem!” Dimitri cleared his throat to get their attention. “Please forgive us, we get carried away sometimes,” Byleth didn’t get offended at all, it wasn’t like they were insulting him. 

“I must say that your skills are incredible. You knew exactly how to respond to the enemy and you never lost your composure during the fight. Your sister is just as skilled as well, she was mesmerizing almost,” Byleth tilted his head at that last part and he felt the urge to knock him over the head for that. 

“It is precisely that skill that makes me ask you to lend your assistance to the Adrestian Empire. You are far more skilled than most of the commanders I meet,” Edelgard praised and Byleth was a little surprised by that remark. It was rather forward…and uncommon in a noble to ask for the help of a commoner. Edelgard placed her hand on her chest and bowed again.

“I should probably tell you know that I am no mere student, I am-” 

“Halt Edelgard! Allow me to finish my request first,” Dimitri interfered and Byleth saw them practically glower at each other. 

“Wow you guys sure don’t waste time,” Claude sighed as he shook his head. Dimitri cleared his throat again before he continued. 

“The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of people like you. So I ask you, would you please consider returning to the kingdom with me?” Dimitri asked as he bowed. Edelgard didn’t look happy and at all and Claude merely laughed. 

“You guys don’t hold your punches do you? I was planning on striking up a conversation with our new friend here before I made my offer. But I suppose those kind of manners have no place here. I am from the Leicester Alliance and your skills would benefit us greatly. So friend, where do you think your loyalties lie?” the golden boy asked and then all three of them looked at him expectantly. 

“I feel like I’m under a knife…” Byleth thought. 

“That is more accurate than you think,” Sothis’s voice rang in his ear. 

“!” Byleth nearly jumped but thankfully he didn’t. 

“Hehe…remember I’m here too. Well it seems like where you’re born is very important to the people here. I can’t help but wonder why. These three are apparently fine with letting you pick though, how generous…well have fun I want to sleep again…” 

Byleth felt like that was going to give him migraines in the future but he didn’t outwardly react to it. The three students were all waiting patiently for him still. 

He mulled it over in his head to think of a proper answer. Dimitri seemed like a good person but he also seemed to have some kind of anger or dark feelings behind the front he put up. Claude was a very friendly person but he didn’t seem to actually be happy, like he was putting up a front. Edelgard was well mannered but she seemed to be analyzing him all the time like something on the market. Though she was the first one to approach him out of the three…

“I-” 

“Hey what are you three doing here?” Alois shouted and Byleth looked over to see the knight waving them over. 

“Come on! We have to get moving!” he shouted. Bylera and their father was next to him. Byleth noticed his sister sporting a rather knowing smile and he just knew he was going to get grilled about something. 

“Hm…I suppose we have to leave it for now,” Edelgard sounded annoyed. Dimitri and Claude both sighed as well. Did they value his opinion that much? He just met them. 

“Come on brother!” Bylera called. The three nobles were waiting for him to move as well, apparently they were intent on making him see their way. He sighed slightly before he started walking towards his sister with his new companions in toe. 

Little did he know that things were going to only get more interesting form that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? The beginning chapters are going to be more or less retelling but after that I will start doing more of my own thing with this. 
> 
> This is a retelling of Three Houses with my own little twists of course. This story itself is focusing on part 1 of the game. I will be focusing on plot but I will be focusing on relationships as well.


End file.
